


The Fire Within

by samarielvonvestra (estychan)



Series: Light My Fire [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estychan/pseuds/samarielvonvestra
Summary: Raihan has never been to one of Piers's concerts and is more than a little intrigued by how much more confidence and sex appeal the stand-offish dark-type gym leader exudes on-stage than in the arena.Rated E for content in the second chapter.
Relationships: piers/raihan
Series: Light My Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561102
Comments: 28
Kudos: 775





	1. The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan and Piers are hot as fuck to me and there's not nearly enough NSFW fanart/fanfiction of them yet so I figured I'd contribute to the cause. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

No one intrigued Raihan like Piers did.

He had only ever interacted with him in gym battles, so he had a very limited knowledge of what the punk-rocker was like outside of the arena. He knew he was a musician, and apparently a very good one, yet he had never once been to one of his concerts. He always made a mental note to go to one, but something always came up that prevented him from making the trip to Spikemuth.

This time would be different. This time, nothing was going to stop him from seeing what the dark-type gym leader was all about. There was one problem that remained, though: how would he be able to attend without being recognized? The last thing he wanted was to steal Piers’s thunder during his own concert, and Raihan’s fans were some of the most rabid all over Galar, even on Piers's home turf.

_A disguise!_

That was brilliant! Sure, he was taller than most, but if he wore something he wouldn’t normally wear and perhaps even hid his face, he would surely be able to pull it off. So, he went shopping, and after a couple hours of indecisiveness and being interrupted by fans constantly wanting an autograph or a picture with him, he had his outfit.

_Look out, Piers,_ Raihan thought with a smirk. _I’m comin’ for ya!_

Raihan couldn't remember the last time he had been able to go anywhere without being recognized. He pulled the hoodie tighter around him and made sure the hood hid most of his face from view as he made his way into Spikemuth. He passed several people on the way to the gym where Piers also hosted his concerts, and no one paid him any mind.

The atmosphere he felt while walking into that packed venue was electric. It wasn't a particularly large venue, but it was packed wall to wall with people from all over Galar. They were yelling and cheering and stomping their feet and having a grand time, and Raihan couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, he was full of energy. He moved purposefully through the crowd of people, making his way as close to the stage as he possibly could. He wanted a good view of the performance after all, and even though he could see over most of the crowd without a problem, he still preferred to be close to the front. 

The music blasting from the numerous speakers gradually died down, and the cheering of the crowd got even louder. Raihan watched from under his hood as two young men and a young woman made their way into the stage: the guitarist, the bassist and the drummer. They wielded their respective instruments, tuning them and waving at the excited crowd. Then, _he_ walked out, and Raihan's skin prickled pleasantly.

Piers was clearly way more comfortable on stage than he was in the arena. He exuded a confidence that Raihan had never seen from him before, and he watched in awe as he grabbed the microphone stand.

"Good evening, Spikemuth!" Piers's voice was strong and rang loud and clear from the speakers. The crowd cheered; Raihan smiled. "How are you doin' tonight, lads?" Another roar. Piers laughed, grinning.

"I _said_ … HOW ARE YOU DOIN' TONIGHT?!"

A louder roar followed and this time, Raihan joined in.

"Now _that's_ more like it! Thank you all so much for comin' tonight; we've got a banger of a show for you. Right-o, from the top… Three, two, one, _let's go!_ "

The music began immediately on the word "go." Piers held the microphone stand close, his lips practically touching it and the heel of one of his boots tapping out the beat of the drums. Piers's voice was strong and intense when he began singing, putting his heart and soul into the music. Raihan watched him move on-stage, captivated. He was almost like a completely different person. He exuded confidence, and the way he moved with his microphone was downright sexy. The tapping of his heel on the stage caused his thin hips to swish ever so slightly to one side, and there was a fire in his eyes. Then there was the way he held the microphone stand flush against that lithe body of his...

Raihan swallowed when his mouth suddenly went dry, eyes wide when he realized what he'd just been thinking. He had always considered Piers to be attractive, if not a bit odd and stand-offish… but the word "sexy" had never come to mind before.

Piers tossed his long hair back over his shoulder when it got in his way and he strode over to the other end of the stage, leaning over slightly toward the crowd and aiming his microphone at them as he encouraged them to sing the next verse of the song that they all clearly knew but Raihan did not. When they obliged him, Raihan guessed he must have winked at them with how a couple of girls close to that side of the stage swooned. Piers turned on his heel and made his way over to the side of the stage that Raihan was closer to, doing the same thing he had done with the other side.

For a split second, their eyes met, and Raihan inwardly panicked for a moment. Did Piers recognize him? Was his hood not covering his face well enough anymore? Then Piers turned his attention elsewhere, and he slowly relaxed. He was looking right at him, but it appeared the lighting was such that he wasn’t able to clearly see his face. 

The concert continued for an hour and a half, and the energy contained in that room, fueled by the singer’s raw performance on-stage, only continued to grow. It had gotten very hot in there thanks to all of the warm bodies jumping around and shouting, and Raihan wanted nothing more than to take his plain black hoodie off, or at the very least lower his hood. Even Piers had removed the pink and white jacket he always wore and tossed it elsewhere on the stage, exposing his arms that were almost always covered. Something about seeing his bare arms made Raihan bite his lip. He was wiry and thin, but there was still just enough definition to his biceps and forearms to make him believe he was probably stronger than he looked.

The crowd screamed when Piers sang the final note of his final song of the night, clapping emphatically. The man grinned and raised his fist above his head, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. His face was flushed, and a thin sheen of sweat shimmered on his neck and the small portion of his chest that was visible. Raihan couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Thanks for coming out tonight! I had a hell of a time. Keep rockin’, Spikemuth!” Piers bent down and picked up his jacket, holding it over his shoulder and giving the crowd a wave as he made his way backstage. Raihan took note of where he went and followed, making his way toward the door. There were two security guards standing on either side of the door, and Raihan boldly made his way up to them.

One of them regarded him with narrowed eyes, scowling and crossing his arms.

“This is a private exit, sir,” the man said gruffly.

“Go out the main doors like everyone else,” said the other.

Raihan sighed, seeing no other options. Glancing around him quickly to see if the coast was clear, he lowered his hood just long enough for the two security guards to see who he was. Their eyes widened.

“Raihan! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you,” said the first man, sounding contrite. Raihan grinned and pulled his hood back up, holding his index finger in front of his lips to let them know he didn’t want anyone else to recognize him.

“I have some important business with Piers,” he stated, looking at each of them in turn with sharp, blue eyes. “Can I come through?”

“Y-yeah, o’course! Enjoy your stay in Spikemuth.” Both security guards stepped aside, and Raihan slipped through the door without any of the other concert goers being any wiser.

The door led out to the back of the building, and Raihan immediately spotted Piers leaning his back against the brick wall nearby, a cigarette between his lips and a thin stream of smoke trailing up toward the night sky. When the door opened unexpectedly, Piers quickly turned his head to look and his eyes widened when he saw the tall figure standing there. Raihan still had his hood up, so most of his face was hidden from view and he didn’t recognize him.

“Shouldn’t be here, mate,” Piers warned, brow furrowed as he put a hand on one of the Pokeballs at his belt.

“Down boy,” Raihan said playfully, lowering his hood and grinning at the long-haired man. “Battling you is fun and all, but that’s not why I came.”

Piers frowned at him and leaned back against the wall again. He never truly relaxed when Raihan was around. He took another puff of his cigarette, eyes narrowed as he watched the other gym leader suspiciously.

“What are you doing here?” he asked coolly, releasing a slow stream of smoke from his mouth. “Didn’t think Spikemuth was your cuppa tea. Come to mock me in my own city?”

“Mock you? D’you seriously think so little of me?” Raihan clasped his hands casually behind his head with a shrug, frowning. “Came to see one of your concerts, since I had some free time. Never been to one before.”

Piers looked at him, skeptical, and remained silent.

“Is there somewhere else we can chat?” Raihan asked. “Don’t much feel like talkin’ outside, y’know. It’s chilly out here.”

Piers rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette, grinding it out with his heel and crossing his arms. “Fine… Follow me.” He walked off and Raihan followed, wondering where the man was leading him.

************************

Piers unlocked the front door to his house and pushed it open, waiting for Raihan to go in before following him in and closing the door behind them. He flipped the light switch by the door and hung up his jacket, absently toying with his choker. Raihan looked around, letting out a long whistle and smiling. It wasn’t exactly what he expected Piers’s house to look like, but there were some things about it that weren’t at all a surprise to him. The lights were dim, and the walls were a dull shade of purple-gray. There wasn’t a lot on the walls in the entryway, but there was a picture of he and Marnie on the wall near the front door. Raihan’s expression softened.

_He made it so the last thing he sees before leaving the house is his little sister,_ Raihan realized. It was very endearing, how much he loved her.

“How is Marnie?” he inquired, tilting his head toward the picture in question. Piers’s expression darkened, and Raihan raised his hands in front of him defensively with a little smirk. “Whoa, chill. Just makin’ conversation, mate.”

“...She’s fine.”

Raihan followed Piers into the living room and sat down on the sofa when invited to do so, taking in as much of his surroundings as possible. Who knew when he would have this kind of opportunity again? Had any of the other gym leaders ever seen the inside of Piers’s house? He doubted it. Piers was an enigma to most, and the number of times he had ever actually shown up to events with the rest of them since becoming a gym leader could literally be counted on one hand.

“Want somethin’ to drink?” Piers asked, going over to a cabinet on one side of the living room that had various types of liquor inside.

“Just a beer, if you’ve got any,” Raihan replied. Piers nodded and disappeared instead into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a cold beer and handing it to him. He took a sip, absently checking his Rotom phone for a moment. He debated saying something on his social media about Piers’s concert to encourage more of his fans to attend them in the future, but even he knew it was rude to be on his phone for more than a few seconds at a time when he was someone’s guest. Piers opened a beer of his own and took a swig, frowning thoughtfully at him.

“Did you seriously come here _just_ to see me sing?” he asked in disbelief. “Chairman Rose didn’t send you to chastise me for not coming to the last event?”

“Nope! Just came to see your concert,” Raihan stated, smiling at him over his beer before taking another sip. “Like I said, I had some free time for once and needed something to do with it.”

“And… what did you think?” Something about Piers’s tone was hopeful and contained just a hint of uncertainty.

“You were great,” Raihan answered without hesitation, beaming. “The energy in that room was insane, and it was all you. Consider me impressed.”

Piers averted his eyes and shook his head, frowning. “You’re just saying that.”

“I mean every word, Piers. You’ve always been good at battling, but you looked so much more confident and comfortable in your own skin on that stage than you ever do when we battle. You were really in your element up there.”

Piers looked like he didn’t know how to handle the compliment, or how to respond to it. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding eye contact. Raihan chuckled.

“What I’m sayin’ is, you’ve got talent. Don’t sweat it, bro.”

“Thanks… I guess.”

Raihan just grinned at him, quietly drinking more of his beer. Neither of them spoke again for a while, and Raihan watched Piers curiously. What was he thinking about? He was surprised when Piers finished his beer first and watched as he got up to get another. He got another one for him as well, and he accepted it gratefully.

As they drank more beers, Raihan noticed how much more relaxed Piers was getting as the alcohol started to kick in. He seemed a lot less tense, and he even laughed at a couple of Raihan’s remarks about Chairman Rose. Raihan already had a very thin filter, so by the time the alcohol started to really hit him too, that filter had almost completely evaporated.

“Oi, Piers,” he slurred with a smirk, “where did y’learn moves like tha’, mate?”

“Like what?” Piers asked with a grin of his own, setting aside another empty beer bottle.

“The way you moved on-stage,” Raihan clarified. “Some of the shit you did up there was downright _sinful_ . I hope you checked with that microphone stand that it was okay before you started rubbin’ up on it like that, because _man…_ ”

Piers’s cheeks flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away. “That’s… Well…”

“ ‘m not takin’ the piss. I’m serious, it was hot as fuck. You noticed those girls in the front row, didn’t ya? They swooned every time ya so much as looked in their direction.”

“I just read the crowd,” Piers said, trying to play it off. He seemed embarrassed, even with his inhibitions lowered by the beers. “I’ve gone whole concerts without movin’ much at all. The crowd tonight was just—”

“Bullshit.”

Piers’s eyes narrowed slightly when Raihan rudely interrupted him. “Excuse me?”

“That was all you. It had nothin’ to do with the crowd and what it wanted. When you’re singin’, you’re in your comfort zone. That’s who you _really_ are. The version of you that we see in the arena, _that’s_ the act.” Raihan leaned forward and smirked, looking Piers up and down for a moment. The man looked shocked, his eyes wide and his cheeks still dusted with a light shade of pink. “Am I right?”

Piers sighed. "Yeah." 

“I meant what I said before, y'know. Seeing how you really are on that stage tonight was hot.” Raihan walked over to Piers purposefully, trapping him by putting his hands on either side of his shoulders on the back of the sofa, one of his legs between both of his.

“The hell are you doing?” Piers sputtered, eyes wide as he looked up at him.

“Trying to get you to loosen up a little,” Raihan stated, bringing a hand to Piers’s chin and tilting his head up a bit. Without putting any thought into what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the musician’s, muffling the protest he tried to voice. He wasn’t super pushy about it, so when Piers pushed him away a few seconds later, he let him.

“W-what was…?” Piers breathed, pressing himself further into the sofa and as far away from Raihan as he could manage. “You’ve had too much to drink.”

“My alcohol tolerance is pretty high, actually,” Raihan murmured, smirking and leaning in again. Piers stopped him this time, pressing a hand against his throat to make any forward movement uncomfortable.

“Then why are you—?!”

“Seeing you on that stage did things to me, man. I mean, _fuck_."

Piers's eyes widened and his grip on Raihan's throat loosened slightly. He looked embarrassed, unsure, puzzled, but also a bit curious. He stayed silent.

“Push me away if you want to,” Raihan continued. “If you say no, then I won’t force it. But if you say yes… there’s no commitment. No pressure. Just two blokes having fun and letting off some steam. If it’s just one time, then it’s just one time and neither of us ever has to bring it up again. If you decide you want more some other time, then that’s fine, too. This is your turf, mate; you call the shots. Whatever happens here, it stays between us. No one’s watching, and no one has to know. You can just… be _you_.”

Raihan’s heart raced when he saw that Piers was putting some serious thought into his proposal. Nearly a minute ticked by before Piers made eye contact and when he did, that fire he’d seen in them on-stage was back. The hand on his throat slid down a bit and fisted in the front of his hoodie, yanking him in close until their lips were a scant inch apart. Raihan’s breath hitched.

“If we do this,” Piers murmured, “I have one rule, and one rule only.”

“Name it.” Raihan’s voice was low and husky as the anticipation flooded through his veins, hot and addicting.

A slow smirk slithered across the musician’s face.

“That Rotom phone stays in your fucking pocket.”

He crashed his lips against Raihan’s then, and just like that, all inhibitions were thrown out the window.


	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan learns exactly what Piers is like in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally took all day for me to write, lmao.
> 
> ALSO, I’m going to be doing some NSFW art that corresponds with events from this chapter. Whenever they’re both done — which will probably be quite some time in the future — I will link to them at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for stickin’ around, and enjoy the smutty fun times!

Raihan let Piers lead him to the bedroom, his heart still pounding from that intense kiss they had shared in the living room. It was almost as though some kind of switch had been flipped. One moment Piers was embarrassed and shy, and the next, he was taking the lead and kissing him like his life depended on it. It was very unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

Piers closed the bedroom door once he and Raihan were inside and it had barely clicked shut before Raihan was pressing him against the door with his muscled body and kissing him again. Piers groaned against Raihan’s lips and opened his mouth slightly when the dragon-type gym leader’s tongue pushed against his lips. He pulled Raihan closer to him and slid one of his boots teasingly up the outside of the man’s calf muscle, feeling him shiver against him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Raihan cursed, sliding one of his hands around to the back of Piers’s head. He grabbed a handful of the man’s long black-and-white hair and pulled hard enough to tilt his head back and make him wince slightly. He nipped along his jaw to his neck, lips clamping down on the pale expanse of skin and his hips grinding forward. He could feel the singer’s erection pressing against his thigh through their clothes, and he was pleased he wasn’t the only one getting excited.

Piers moaned when Raihan repeatedly ground against him, his own cock twitching with interest when he felt how aroused he was pressed against his hip. Raihan was wearing way too much clothing for his taste and he started pulling up the back of his hoodie, gasping when he felt the slightest grazing of Raihan’s abnormally sharp canine teeth on his neck. 

“Off,” he breathed, tugging at the thick hoodie some more. Getting the hint, Raihan pulled away just long enough to yank his hoodie off, tossing it aside along with the T-shirt he was wearing underneath and immediately setting upon him again. He sucked at the patch of skin between his neck and shoulder, very easily leaving a red welt behind in his wake. Marking Piers was going to be so easy because of his pale complexion, and Raihan definitely wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by.

“When did you get so fucking hot?” he growled, dragging his tongue over the bruise he’d just made. Piers shivered in his grasp and tipped his head back against the door with a quiet  _ thud _ , panting. When Raihan tugged at the bottom of his shirt, he raised his arms over his head so he could pull it off him.

Raihan stepped back for a few seconds to really look at him, smirking. He was skinny, and his muscles weren’t as defined as his own, but they were still visible. He was lithe and supple, like some sort of streamlined predator, and his paleness stood in such stark contrast with the obvious bruise he’d left on his neck. His erection was very obvious in the tight pants he always wore, and Raihan licked his lips at the sight. He toyed with his own belt, their eyes meeting.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he purred, giving Piers a toothy grin. Piers rolled his eyes and pressed his palms against Raihan’s chest, pushing him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. He followed the athletic man down when he lost his balance and fell backward, climbing on top of him.

“My room, my rules,” he purred, leaning over him in such a way that his long hair tickled Raihan’s face and neck. “I’ll give you what you want when I’m damn well ready.” He pressed his knee up against Raihan’s crotch, teasing him and relishing in the impatient growl that escaped him.

“What are you, a fuckin’ dominatrix?” Raihan asked, huffing out a quiet laugh. “Should I come up with a safe word or something?”

“Couldn’t hurt.”

Raihan’s eyes widened slightly. It honestly wasn’t the answer he was expecting, and at first, he thought Piers was making a joke. Then he saw the look in his eyes, and he knew immediately that that wasn’t the case.

“Wait… you’re being serious?”

Piers frowned, looking crestfallen and unsure and moving to get off of him, but Raihan stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Hey, none of that. If that’s what you’re into, I’m fine with it! I just wasn’t expecting it,” he reassured him, smiling.

“You sure?”

“Totally. So, are you exclusively a top, or…?”

Piers smiled slightly, pleased by Raihan’s efforts to learn more about what his limits were before going any further. “I’m a switch. Dom or sub, top or bottom, it doesn't matter. I go where the mood goes.”

“Cool. So… safe word. Um… ‘Corsola.’”

Piers snorted, resisting the urge to laugh. "That works. Mine will be 'Sableye.'" 

He ground his knee up against Raihan's cock and it was rock-hard again in his pants within seconds. Raihan bit his lip and watched as Piers got to work unbuckling his belt. It didn't take long for him to be completely exposed to that ice-blue gaze, and he stretched his arms up over his head with a smirk. He could feel those eyes appreciating every muscle and every hard line of his body, and he reveled in the attention.

Piers started nibbling his way down his chest, lingering on one of Raihan's nipples. He took it gently in his teeth before soothing the bite with his tongue, his eyes focused on Raihan's expression.

Raihan groaned when he felt Piers lightly bite his nipple, his cock twitching against the other man's stomach in response to the sensation. He watched him intently through hooded eyes. Piers's mouth moved lower and lower, his tongue trailing teasingly over his abs. The closer he got to where he really wanted him, the more his hips twitched.

Piers pulled away before reaching Raihan's cock, grinning when he uttered a frustrated growl. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked him slowly.

"Nngh… y-yeah…" Raihan tipped his head back, mouth falling open in a soft moan when Piers's grip tightened a bit and he stroked him faster. The quicker pace continued for only a few seconds before he resumed a slower one. Raihan cursed under his breath, clenching his hands into fists in the section of blanket just above his head.

"Not very patient, are you?" Piers teased, his voice slightly lower than it usually was. He was keeping his own self-control on a very tight leash.

Raihan didn't respond. A part of him was really enjoying the teasing, and the other part of him didn't want to give Piers the satisfaction by admitting just how torturous it was. It seemed that admission wasn't necessary, judging from the little smirk on the man's face. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing to him, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Piers's mouth went back to what it had been doing previously, kissing and nibbling everywhere except where Raihan really wanted it to. The idea of what that sinful mouth would be capable of doing to his cock was almost too much to bear. His mind started to wander a bit further down that train of thought. How many people had Piers slept with? He obviously knew what he was doing, so he couldn't be the first.  _ Who _ had Piers slept with? Fans?

" _ Ah! _ "

Raihan uttered a surprised cry when Piers's teeth suddenly clamped down just above his hip bone and the man applied a little bit of suction to solidify his mark before letting go and frowning up at him.

_ That's gonna be a pretty bruise _ , Raihan thought, but he couldn't be mad at him for not warning him. It was all part of the game they were playing, and the fact that Piers was a biter was a huge turn-on.

"You were distracted," Piers stated, wiping some pre-cum off the head of Raihan's cock with the pad of his thumb. "Bored of me already?"

" 'Course not," he said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see the bite mark he'd left above his hip. It was already bruising, which made him smile. "Just wondering how many blokes you've had before me. Or girls, if you're into that too. You're way too good at this for it to be your first time."

"Only a few."

"So, somewhere between three and ten. Not a lot to work with there."

Piers sighed. "You talk too much."

"It's a gift. C'mon, just indulge me. Please?" 

"...Four. Three men, one woman."

"Now we're talkin'. Fans of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Here or in hotel rooms?"

"Never here."

"Oooh, so I'm spe—"

Piers silenced him with a hard kiss that made his head swim and he returned it eagerly, parting his lips to grant his tongue entry. The kiss ended almost as suddenly as it began, Piers's breath hot on his lips as he pulled away enough to speak.

"If you're going to use that mouth of yours," he murmured, "use it to get me in the mood again. All the questions kinda killed it."

"Handing over the reins, hm?"

"For now."

Raihan's eyes darkened and within seconds, he had Piers on his back under him. The suddenness of the motion made Piers gasp, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide with surprise. It was strangely cute. He hooked his index finger through the ring on Piers's choker, tugging him closer with a smirk. If he was letting him be in control now, he was going to take advantage of it to the fullest.

_ Time to make him scream. _

Raihan latched onto the side of his neck that he hadn't marked earlier and suckled gently at first, laving over the spot with his tongue a couple of times. Piers's breath got heavier as he enjoyed the sensation and Raihan took advantage of the distraction by suddenly sinking his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder. Piers cried out and bucked slightly under him, screwing his eyes shut in equal parts pain and pleasure.

The absence of his safe word was glaringly obvious, as was the renewed erection still frustratingly hidden by tight, black pants.

The biter liked getting bitten, too. He could definitely work with that.

He loosened his grip and licked the bite apologetically before pulling back to view his handiwork. It was like a beacon in the sea of pale flesh around it, very visible and very red and bruised. There were clear indentations left by his teeth, particularly by what he affectionately referred to as his fangs. Had he bitten any harder, blood would have been drawn.

"Now we're even," he purred, brushing his fingertips over the mark. " _ Fuck _ , that's pretty." He slid a bit further down the singer's body, swirling his tongue slowly around one of his nipples while he pushed his knee right up against Piers's cock. He felt it twitch with interest.

"Wait," Piers gasped, squeezing Raihan's shoulders to get his attention. Raihan grinned smugly against his chest, pausing only briefly in his ministrations so he could speak. 

"If you're tapping out, you've gotta use your safe word."

"I'm not. The drawer, in the nightstand…  _ Ah! _ ...S-something in there you can use."

Curious, Raihan reached into the drawer in question and felt around. It took some searching, since the drawer was practically empty, but he knew when he’d found it. He pulled out a pair of black metal handcuffs and regarded them with a smirk.

“I feel like I should be more surprised by the fact that you have something like this, but—”

“Just shut up and put them on me before I change my mind.”

Raihan did just that, pinning Piers’s hands above his head and easily cuffing him to the headboard. Piers gave them an experimental tug and when he was satisfied he wouldn’t be able to escape, he nodded. Something about seeing him stretched out under him, prone and helpless, was so satisfying. Raihan bent down and started toying with Piers’s other nipple, teasing it mercilessly until the slightest contact was enough to make Piers arch his back with pleasure. Aside from his exclamation in response to being bitten, he had barely made a sound, and Raihan rose to the unspoken challenge with which he was presented. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Piers’s pants and pulled them down his slender legs, removing them along with his boots so he was completely exposed. His cock was proportionate to the rest of him: slender and only slightly longer than average, curving delicately toward his belly button. Raihan licked his lips at the sight of it, eyes hooded with lust.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled under his breath, unaware that he’d even said it aloud. He kissed down the center of Piers’s torso, grazing his fangs over his skin every so often to feel him twitch and quiver against him. The man’s breathing only quickened slightly any time he did it on a particularly sensitive patch of skin, but other than that, no noise escaped him. Raihan was confident that was about to change. He bit him again, this time in the exact spot Piers had bitten him, right above his hip bone. Piers cried out louder than before, tossing his head back into the pillows and trembling under him.

“F- _ fuck…! _ ”

“Good boy,” Raihan growled, soothing the bite mark with his hot tongue. “Let me hear you.” He continued lower, teasing Piers as relentlessly as he’d teased him, if not more. He touched everywhere except where he needed him most, laying between his legs and pushing one of them up at the knee so he could bite and nibble along the inside of his thigh. Piers’s cock throbbed with need, neglected and dripping pre-cum. Raihan had successfully reignited that fire inside him.

“Nngh…  _ Raihan _ … R-Rai—…  _ Fuck _ …” Piers moved his hips slightly, trying to entice him. He struggled against the cuffs around his wrists, quietly cursing them. If they weren’t there, he would be touching himself to take a little bit of the edge off, but the denial of that privilege was as hot to him as that hungry look in Raihan’s eyes.

“Tell me what you want and maybe I’ll give it to you,” Raihan stated huskily, soothing yet another rough bite he’d left on Piers’s inner thigh. 

“Give me what I want and I’ll return the favor,” Piers growled.

Raihan wished he hadn’t agreed to leave his Rotom phone in his pocket for this encounter. If he could get a whole series of pictures of Piers looking utterly wrecked, he would have some great wank material for  _ months _ . That wasn’t likely to happen, but maybe if he was lucky… 

“How about we compromise on something instead?”

Piers glared down at him. “And that would be…?”

“Let me take a couple of pictures: one now, one later. A couple of  _ really _ good ones. Agree to that, and I’ll do whatever the fuck you want.”

Piers’s cheeks flushed deeply and his eyes widened with outrage. He grit his teeth when Raihan dragged his fingertip up the underside of his cock, cursing under his breath.

“Should have known you’d try to weasel your way out of that rule,” he hissed, his muscles wound tight as he tried to keep his hips from moving. “My  _ one _ rule.”

“I’m not gonna upload them anywhere; I’m not gonna share ‘em with anyone. I promise you that. They’re exclusively for my benefit.”

“What, for your wank bank?”

Raihan couldn’t help but laugh. “Exactly! Look, if it makes you feel more comfortable about it… I’ll let you take a couple of pictures of me with your phone, too.”

Piers sighed, thinking about it for a couple of minutes. Raihan waited with bated breath. When Piers finally relented, he smirked and went to grab his phone.

“If I  _ ever _ find out you posted them or shared them with anyone,” Piers said quickly when Raihan pulled his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, “I’ll fucking tear you to pieces. I mean it.”

“They’re for my eyes only, I promise.” 

“They better be…”

Raihan got back on the bed once he’d retrieved his phone, smiling as he activated the camera. Piers watched him anxiously and when Raihan’s free hand finally wrapped around his cock, he moaned and bit his lip. He pushed his hips up against Raihan’s hand when the speed of his strokes quickened, panting and watching as his hand moved up and down the shaft.

“Just take… t-the fucking picture,” he gasped when Raihan flicked his thumb over the head of his cock.

“I told you, I’ve gotta make it a good one. You want it to be worth the compromise, don’t you?” Raihan grinned and ducked his head, taking the tip of Piers’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He rewarded the delicious moan that came out of him by taking in more of the shaft, bobbing his head back and forth slowly as he sucked him off.

“F-fucking hell, Raihan…” Piers watched him lustfully, panting and letting out a quiet whimper when he felt the slightest grazing of Raihan’s fangs. The brief shot of pain made him throb, pre-cum dribbling out onto Raihan’s tongue.

Raihan took Piers as deep as he could, suppressing his gag reflex so he could deep-throat him for a few moments. The sounds Piers was making were absolutely sinful, and he was sure he’d be hearing them in his dreams for weeks after this. He pulled away a few minutes later, his own cock twitching at how debauched Piers looked. His whole body was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his pupils were blown wide with lust as he watched his every move. The bite marks he’d left on the singer’s body had only gotten darker, and now the head of his cock was red and glistening both from pre-cum and saliva.

“Piers… Holy fuck, man, if you could see yourself right now…” He wrapped his hand around his own cock and gave it a couple of strokes to take the edge off, exhaling shakily. He raised his phone to snap the first photo, but he hesitated when he realized something was still missing.

“Just a sec… One more thing.” Raihan leaned over Piers and reached behind his head, grasping his hair tie and tugging it free. The singer’s thick two-toned hair spread loosely around him on the pillow, framing his face perfectly. He sat back again, framing the shot from just the right angle and not snapping the photo until he was completely satisfied with the composition. He looked it over when he finally took it, only needing to do so for a few seconds to decide that it was the one he was going to keep.

" _ Ohhhh _ yeah. That's the one."

"Let me see," Piers said thickly, chest heaving as he tried regulating his breathing and controlling himself. Raihan had brought him so close to the brink of orgasm with just that mouth of his that his head felt like it was spinning. Raihan brought the Rotom phone closer to his face so he could see the screen more clearly and when he saw how wrecked he looked in the photo, he bit his lip with embarrassment. It  _ was _ a really good photo.

"A promise is a promise," Raihan murmured close to Piers's ear, biting gently on his earlobe with a smug grin and enjoying his sharp intake of breath. "I'll uncuff you so you can take one of me, too." Raihan located the key to the handcuffs in the nightstand and picked it up, unlocking them with two gentle  _ clicks. _ Piers rubbed his wrists for a few seconds, looking around for his phone and frowning when he didn’t see it.

“Damn it,” he sighed when the realization hit him. “I left it downstairs on the coffee table…”

“Don’t sweat it,” Raihan said with a smirk. He handed his phone to Piers and winked. “I’ll send them to you later, before I head back to the hotel.”

Piers narrowed his eyes at him. “They better not get suspiciously deleted before then.” 

Raihan rolled his eyes and looked at Piers expectantly. “How do you want me?”

“Lay down on your back.”

He obeyed, lying back against the pillows and casually putting one hand behind his head. He was surprised when Piers actually started helping him with the pose, chuckling when Piers made it so the hand that wasn’t behind his head was around his cock.

“Interesting choice,” he stated, stroking himself a couple of times and giving the base a squeeze. He groaned, biting his lip while Piers watched.

“Bend your leg a bit. Yeah, like that.”

“This seems a bit vanilla for you. You can  _ literally _ have me pose any way you want.”

“Hm… You’re right.” Something about Piers’s smirk made Raihan a little uneasy, and he watched as the man got off the bed and wandered over to his closet. He retrieved a box from the top shelf and brought it over, setting it down on the floor beside the bed and rummaging inside. Raihan’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

“Fuckin’ hell, how many sex toys do you have?!” he exclaimed. Piers rolled his eyes and pulled out what was obviously some kind of gag, along with a cock ring. Raihan grunted when he put the cock ring on him and tightened it, but not enough to actually cause him pain. He briefly considered telling Piers to fuck off with the gag, or utter his safe word, but a deal was a deal, and he grudgingly let him put it on. Then Piers urged him to sit up and cuffed both of his wrists to the headboard like he’d done to him earlier, and his eyes widened. That, he hadn’t expected. He leaned back against the headboard, hands trapped behind his back and his body completely at the singer’s mercy.

“What an improvement,” Piers teased, referring to the ball gag as he slid the pad of his thumb teasingly over the head of Raihan’s cock. He felt it throb at the touch and ducked his head, suckling at it and swirling his tongue around it.

“ _ Mmf…! _ ” Raihan arched his back, trying to slide deeper into that hot mouth. Piers didn’t have any intention of letting him dictate the pace and had  _ every _ intention of driving him insane. He doubled his efforts, taking him all the way down to the root. He sucked him off for a few minutes before sliding back up and letting the thick shaft fall from his mouth with a wet  _ pop _ , pressing the tip of his tongue torturously into the slit. Raihan knew he was nowhere close to coming — his staying power was very good as long as he focused, and he was trying so hard on that front — but the pressure of the cock ring at the base made it feel like he was right on the edge but unable to fall over it. It was maddening. He swallowed heavily around the ball gag in his mouth, feeling some drool sliding down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Piers picked up Raihan’s phone and activated the camera, taking a minute to find the perfect angle. He licked his lips, eyes hooded as he watched a thick bead of pre-cum form at the dragon-type gym leader’s tip. He took the picture and once he decided it was good enough, he proceeded to take off the cock ring and the ball gag, but he left the handcuffs on for the time being.

Raihan opened and closed his mouth a few times to work out the soreness in his jaw, wishing he could wipe the drool off his chin but having a feeling Piers wouldn’t take the handcuffs off him even if he asked.

“So,” he began, smirking slightly, “you gonna show me the picture or what?”

Piers turned the phone around so Raihan could see the screen, and he was quick to voice his approval.

“Damn good composition, Piers; I’m impressed. I look pretty hot th— _ mmf _ …” He was interrupted by the singer’s mouth covering his own in a rough kiss, his hips instinctively pushing forward as much as they could when he straddled him. Feeling Piers’s cock against his own was driving him crazy, and his hands being trapped behind his back meant he couldn’t do a thing about it. All he could do was return the wanton kiss, nipping at Piers’s bottom lip and growling with desire when his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, stroking them together.

“H- _ hah _ … fuck,” he moaned deeply. “Piers, I wanna… Let me...”

“Okay… y-yeah…” Piers unlocked the cuffs and freed Raihan’s hands, which immediately set about flipping him over onto his back again.

“There some lube in that box too?” he asked, grinding his cock slowly against him and teasing himself just as much as he was teasing him.

Piers just nodded, shaking with anticipation of what was going to come next.

Raihan got up just long enough to fish a bottle of lube out of the box next to the bed, popping open the cap and spreading some liberally on his fingers. Piers spread his legs without needing to be prompted and Raihan pressed his fingertips gently against his entrance, chuckling when he jumped a bit in response to the temperature of the viscous fluid.

“Cold? Don’t worry… I’ll warm you up in no time.” He carefully pushed his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle, working it in and out slowly until he was able to slide it all the way in. Piers panted and groaned under him, licking his lips and distracting himself from the discomfort by touching himself. It didn’t take long for him to loosen up enough for Raihan to push a second finger in alongside the first. He arched his back and sighed Raihan’s name, shivering with pleasure.

“Fuck, it’s gonna feel so good in here,” Raihan mumbled absentmindedly. “You’re so tight… How long has it been since someone fucked you?”

“Months,” he answered breathlessly. “The last couple of guys I was with wanted me to do the fucking, which is… a- _ ahh! _ ... w-which is fine…”

“ _ Months? _ Jeez… You’ve got a box full of toys here though. Don’t you ever use them on yourself?”

“Sometimes, but—  _ F-fuck! _ ” Piers nearly screamed when Raihan curled his fingers inside him suddenly, finding his prostate and continuously pressing his fingertips against it once he knew he’d found it. Piers bucked his hips, grinding down onto the fingers inside him to seek more pleasure.

Raihan swallowed heavily, his own breath coming hot and heavy as Piers unraveled under him. Watching him impale himself on his fingers was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, and he made sure to burn it into his memory forever. The singer’s inner walls clenched and rippled around his fingers as though trying to pull them deeper, and he carefully pushed a third finger in alongside the other two.

Piers whimpered, squeezing the base of his cock tightly to stave off the orgasm he already felt rising in the pit of his belly.

“Raihan… t-the… the cock ring,” he pleaded, sounding a little frantic.

“You don’t wanna come? That’s kinda the point—”

“Not yet. H-hurry…!”

Raihan did as Piers asked and slid his fingers out of him, locating the cock ring and tightening it around the base of Piers’s dick. Piers panted heavily, continuing to stroke himself now that there was no risk of coming before he wanted to.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Raihan groaned, picking up the bottle of lube again. “I want to fuck you so bad…”

“I should be okay now,” Piers gasped as he tugged his own cock a few more times. He let go and surprised Raihan by turning around and getting on all fours. He looked over his shoulder at him, his ice-blue eyes pleading and his lips reddened from being bitten and kissed. “F-fuck me…”

Raihan didn’t have to be asked twice. He spread a generous amount of lube all over his cock and positioned himself at Piers’s entrance, pushing against him experimentally a couple of times to test how pliant he was before sliding in. He moaned deeply, clutching Piers’s hips firmly as he pushed inside inch by inch. Any time Piers sounded more like he was in pain than enjoying himself, he paused and waited for him to loosen up a little before continuing.

Piers moaned passionately into the pillow under his head, the sound only slightly muffled. He trembled when he felt Raihan’s hips flush against his ass, his thick cock sheathed fully inside him. He pushed back against him and bit his lip, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He was bigger than what he was used to, so there was some pain… but more than anything, it felt amazing. Raihan rocked forward only slightly; Piers whimpered.

“Alright?” Raihan asked huskily, shuddering with the effort it took to not start thrusting. He knew Piers got off on  _ some _ pain, but he didn’t want to actually hurt him.

“Yeah… M-move…”

Raihan thrust in and out of Piers slowly at first, groaning deeply when Piers’s muscles clenched around him tighter as though to keep him from pulling out even an inch. The more he moved, the more his muscles relaxed and the easier it was for him to move. He whispered Piers’s name lustfully, testing the waters by thrusting a little harder.

“Fuck… Ah… a-ah…!” Piers started moving in time with Raihan’s thrusts, his moans and cries of pleasure increasing in volume as he opened up more around Raihan’s cock. He whimpered when one of the man’s hands crept under him to pay some attention to his cock, which was already swollen from the cock ring and leaking pre-cum all over the blanket.

Raihan’s pace got faster as he gained confidence in the fact that he was causing Piers more pleasure than pain, thrusting deep inside and pulling out almost all the way before driving back in. He changed the angle of his hips slightly on one of his inward thrusts, the head of his cock directly striking his prostate.

Piers screamed into the pillow and bucked back against him at the sudden flare of heat in his veins, every nerve in his body feeling like it was ablaze.

“You feel so good,” Raihan gasped, leaning over Piers’s back and kissing along the side of his neck. “Scream for me baby, c’mon… Let me hear how much you’re lovin’ this…” The hand not stroking Piers’s burgeoning erection fisted in the singer’s thick hair, pulling his head back so that he couldn’t muffle his cries in the pillows anymore. Thankfully, Piers seemed to dig the hair-pulling as much as everything else that was going on.

“I need to come,” Piers cried desperately, another harsh moan tearing itself from him when Raihan’s cock found his prostate again. Tears of ecstasy streamed down his cheeks as he bucked into the hand around his shaft and then back against the thick cock in his ass, the hand in his hair keeping his head from moving only serving to excite him even more. “Please, Raihan… nngh…!”

Raihan was close, too. He was right on the edge, and all it would take was a few more thrusts. “Gonna fill you up so fuckin’ good,” he purred into Piers’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick his earlobe. He started loosening the cock ring, smirking. “Come for me…” He loosened it fully and tossed it aside right as he directed a particularly hard thrust into Piers’s sweet spot.

Piers sobbed as he was finally allowed to come, shaking as one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had struck him, thick ropes of semen splashing onto the blanket under him. The constant muscle spasms meant Raihan’s orgasm was not far behind and he thrust into him one last time as he came, moaning deeply into the side of Piers’s neck as he filled him up and held him close. Piers panted heavily and collapsed to the bed once his orgasm ended and Raihan released his grip on his hair, his breathing ragged and his throat raw from overuse. He grunted quietly when Raihan pulled out of him, feeling his semen trickling out of him and between his thighs.

Raihan lay down on his back beside him on the bed, his own breathing ragged as he caught his breath and slowly came down from his post-coital high. It was some of the most amazing sex he’d had in a long time, and he couldn’t help but smile over at the exhausted man beside him. Recalling that he’d wanted to take a picture of Piers immediately after their encounter as well as during, he got an idea and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He quickly set it to automatic camera mode and it floated from his hand, hovering in midair and focusing on what it intelligently saw to be the best, most flattering angle. Raihan propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over a blissed-out Piers to kiss his shoulder blade, a tender moment that was captured with the subtle clicking of a camera shutter.

Piers hummed softly when he heard the familiar noise, opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder at the smug Raihan with a disapproving frown. “You better let me see that one before you decide to keep it…”

Raihan laughed and summoned the phone back to his hand, tapping the screen until he reached the photo gallery and looking at it himself first. It was a fantastic picture: sexy but also warm. Just two men flushed and covered in sweat, basking in the afterglow of a shared orgasm. Smiling, he held the phone in front of Piers’s face so he could see it, too.

“You’re sending that to me.”

“You still have to take one of me. That was the deal.”

“You’re in that picture too, y’know.” Piers crossed his arms under his head and turned his head to look at him, a little smile on his face. It was the warmest expression he’d ever seen on Piers’s face and for a moment, his heart fluttered.

“We should do that again sometime,” he said.

Raihan blinked, unsure for a moment whether or not he’d heard him correctly. For once, he was speechless.

“Meowth finally got your tongue? And I didn’t even have to gag you this time.”

Raihan chuckled, smirking. “Just wasn’t expectin’ you to want to do this again. I was prepared to get kicked out and told to never bring it up.”

Piers blushed and glanced away. “Look, if you don’t—” Raihan turned his head back toward him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, silencing him with how uncharacteristically tender it was. Piers blinked, dumbfounded. Now  _ he _ was speechless. Raihan winked at him.

“Any time; any place. I’m always just a phone call away, baby.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“What, ‘baby’? Fine, I’ll think of somethin’ else. How about… ‘ _ darlin _ ’?”

“That’s it, I’m putting the gag back on.”

They just looked at each other for a minute, completely silent, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Finished some art that corresponds with this chapter. It'll be in two parts. Here is part 1, of Piers: https://twitter.com/sammyvonvestra/status/1205128737458663424?s=19


End file.
